Not Without Him
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Prayer: Ragetti keeps his promise to Pintel


Ragetti stared at the angel standing in front of him and Pintel in disbelief, shaking his head slowly.

The two pirates were currently standing inside what was supposed to be Heaven, but before they could go further in they were stopped by an angel who had been sitting on the ground, writing on a scroll.

Metatron; the voice of God had looked up at the two of them and promptly pointed at Ragetti before going back to his writing.

"The Lord has said that only you are allowed in here." He said. "The bald one is to be collected by some of Lucifer's agents soon enough."

Ragetti looked to Pintel then and he began to wring his hands in despair before he then looked back at the sitting angel.

"Bu' why no'?" he asked softly.

Metatron sighed and gave Ragetti an annoyed look.

"Did you honestly think that just praying for him would be enough to get the Lord to let him in Here?" he demanded, curling his lip slightly. "If you really wanted your friend in Here then you should have converted him better!" he snapped. "Now move along and leave him here!" he said, making a shooing motion with one hand.

"Go on, lad." Pintel said softly, trying hard not to look saddened by this sudden turn of events. "This is yer chance."

Ragetti looked at Pintel sadly and he then shook his head as he turned an angry glare at Metatron.

"I said tha' if 'e was goin' ta 'ell then so would I!" he pointed out.

Metatron snorted, refusing to look up from his scroll.

"No one in their right mind would choose Hell over Heaven."

Ragetti smiled faintly and he looked back at a confused Pintel.

"I've always been called daft afore!" he said, taking Pintel by the hand. "I suppose this won' matta', aye?"

"Rags…" Pintel said, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Yer me matelot!" Ragetti explained calmly. "Wot kind o' matelot would I be if'n I lef' ye ta 'ell wi' me livin' et up in 'eaven?"

Metatron rolled his eyes and he stood up, putting his scroll away as he glared at the two.

"Then I'm sure the both of you can stay together in Hell just fine!" he snapped and was about to have the two of them sent away when he blinked in surprise and stared at something just behind them.

A strong arm was wrapped around Ragetti and Pintel's shoulders as a young Man with kind eyes suddenly seemed to appear between them, smiling from one to the other before He then looked back at the now frightened angel.

"Metatron, what's the matter?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Why are these two still stuck standing here at the Threshold like this?"

"'e won' le' me mate Pintel in all the way, Sir!" Ragetti said softly.

"Really? Did My friend Peter let you two in?"

"Well…I 'ad ta beg 'im ta le' Pintel in…" Ragetti admitted shyly.

The Man looked over at Pintel then and Pintel felt the Power that came from Him and his cheeks burned slightly as he remembered all of the times he had told Ragetti that the whole Jesus and God stories were all rubbish and children's stories.

The Man's eyes seemed to bore into him and see this, because He then suddenly threw His head back and laughed.

"I've always liked stories! I used them a lot when talking to people, you see."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Metatron said meekly.

"Yes?"

"The bald one isn't supposed to be here…" Metatron tried once more. "He never went through the necessary steps as a Christian and…"

"Oh do be quiet!" He snorted, patting Ragetti and Pintel on the back before crossing His arms across His chest.

"Are you trying to tell Me that My Father only wants Christians in Here? Despite the fact that I was Jewish, Buddha started Buddhism, Mohammed listened to Gabriel about Islam, and all of those other religions that people use down there exist with their own followers and system of beliefs?"

"Well…"

"Or is it that you, Metatron, are trying to usurp the power My Father and I gave to My friend Peter?" he added, cocking an eyebrow.

For the first time in a long time Metatron found that he had nothing to say and He nodded as He mimicked Metatron's shooing away motion from earlier.

"I'm glad 'e's gone." Ragetti muttered as Metatron scampered off. "'e were a nasty bugger!" He blushed slightly as He turned back to him and Pintel and he quickly took a hold of Pintel's hand.

"I mean' wot I told 'im." He said quickly. "If 'e can' come then I'm goin' wif 'im!"

He laughed then despite Himself and as He shook His head, He reached out and touched the back of Ragetti's empty eye socket and when He removed His hand, Ragetti's eye had been healed and he was now looking around with two functional eyes.

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends!" He said with a smile. When Ragetti only looked at Him in confusion, He sighed and placed His hands on His hips.

"He died trying to protect you. You had died before then but he refused to leave your side and died over you."

"Pinters! Ye did tha' fer me!" Ragetti exclaimed and Pintel sighed as he was hugged tightly.

"Course I did!" he said gruffly, putting on a tough exterior once more.

The Man laughed softly despite Himself behind one hand before He then tapped Pintel on the top of his head with one finger.

"Come on then! You two should count yourselves lucky! I was only able to do that because Raphael needs two assistants to help him comfort those who have lost an eye or their hair! You two just happen to fit the bill perfectly!"

With that He turned and left them, looking over His shoulder once.

"Follow Me, please."

Pintel scratched his head and he blinked in surprise when instead of touching skin, he touched thick hair on top of his head.

Ragetti giggled and started to play with Pintel's newly restored hair.

"Ye look so 'andsome!"

"Git off, ye skinny weed!" Pintel snapped. When Ragetti did so his face softened then and Pintel smiled as he wrapped his arms easily around his taller friend's middle, kissing his lips gently.

"Fanks, mate." He whispered softly.

Ragetti blushed despite himself and he returned the kiss before he then tilted his head in His direction.

"Et's no' me ye should be fankin', Pinters." he said. "I told ye 'e were real!"

"Yeah yeah…" Pintel muttered as they soon followed after Him. "Jus' don' go rubbin' et in!"


End file.
